Lola Davidson-The Story of a Victor's Child The Next Chapter
by GryffindorGoddess-17
Summary: Lola is off on her Victory Tour with Effie and Haymitch, she has to leave Jason, her Dad and Gale behind. The Tour will be very boring with just Effie and Haymitch for company. She recieves a gift from someone... what will it be?


**I hope you all enjoy this ne story, it's around about the same plot line but Lola is on her Victory tour, but not before a nice reunion with Gale!**

* * *

My first few days at the Village was busy, Dad never let me leave the house, he made sure I made the home as comforting as possible, Jason got lucky, and he went to school. "Dad, please, let me out. I'm suffocating here." I said, one morning in the kitchen. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Lo." Dad said, "I won't Dad, I'm going to see Gale. I haven't seen him since before the Games."

"Fine. As long as you go the long road, it's safer." Dad said. I nodded and left the kitchen, with no intention of going the long road. I got a jacket from my room, and pulled some boots on my feet and tucked my trousers inside the boots.

I ran down the steps of my home, "Bye Dad!" I called before slamming the door behind me. The way out of the Victor's Village was through a road, it was a long road too, but there was a short cut that I found when I was 8.

I crossed the short cut and was in town in minutes. It was rather awkward as I walked through the town to the Seam, even weirder in the Seam, I found my way to Gale's home, right next to my old homr, and I knocked on the door.

A minute later and Hazelle answered, "Oh hello, Lola. If you're looking for Gale, he's out in the garden." "Thank you Hazelle for, looking after Jason." "It's okay Lola, honestly it's fine." Hazelle said, I smiled at her, then skirted around the house and into the back garden.

I could see Gale sitting with his back to the house gazing at the forest. I took a deep breath. "Hey Gale." I said, pushing open the gate and stepping inside the garden. He turned his head, and his eyes widened, "Lo!" he said, he jumped up and gave me a crushing hug.

It was asif he wanted to keep me there forever. I didn't disagree. I'm so happy you're safe. Gale breathed, he pulled his head back and looked into my eyes, "I thought you was going to die, I thought that boy from 2 was going to kill you. I thought 1 was going to kill you." Gale rambled, I did the only thing I knew that would shut him up.

I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips against his. I wrapped my arms round him and his wound around me. _This is the kissing that I fought for._ I thought. I was the one to pull back, my own chest breathing hard, I tried to catch my breath.

We both sat down in the garden with our backs to the house, our hands clasped. "How was it like?" Gale started, "I don't want to talk about it, at least not now." "Okay erm, why didn't you come and see me sooner?" Gale asked, twirling a pattern on my back.

"Dad wouldn't let me." I said, leaning into his shoulder. "Oh, why not?" "He's scared for me, thinks I'm not safe anywhere." I said, "I'm scared for you too, Lo. I always have been, even when you were the only girl to climb that massive oak in school." "Yeah and almost break my neck in the process." "Exactly!" Gale said.

I smiled to myself, knowing I'm safe, Jason is safe and Dad is safe. The months passed, me and Gale grew closer, My Victory Tour came, it begins today, my prep team arrived early and woke me, I was half asleep, luckily I didn't need to be waxed as it's still winter in 12.

Meena dressed me in a long pants, that were really thick, a normal top and a thick matching jacket that instantly made me warm, she added some winter boots and a hood. My prep team left, with Meena, while I sat and waited for the car to arrive with Effie inside to pick me and Haymitch up.

"Lola?" Jason asked from the door, he looked sad. "What's up Jase?" I asked "I don't want you to go." He said, "I'll be back soon, and hey, Jase, come here for a second." I said, while I'm on the Victory Tour, I will be missing his birthday, his 12th birthday. "What Lola?" Jason asked, he came over and I produced the present for him, it was a pen set, one of those posh ones from the Paper shop in town. "Oh thank you Lola." Jason said, he gave me a massive hug, !It's okay, Jase." I smiled. "I'll open it on my birthday!" Jason grinned. I smiled back.

Then the motor car arrived, I stood, hugged Jason once more before walking out the door to another living hell.

Camera flashed, but hopefully I was ready, I smiled and waved as I walked to the car. Haymitch was there already, and not drunk which was a miracle. Effie was already inside talking to the driver, _more like knawing the ear of the driver by the looks of it._ I thought to myself when the driver saw us and looked relived.

"Lola." Haymitch said with a nod, the only conversation we've had since the train ride home. I've thought about it, all the maths are there, all the calculations of ages and the times, but to me it doen't feel right. President Snow, my uncle?

We got into the car, and Effie stopped talking to the driver, "Lola, Haymitch, lovely to see you both!" Effie said, then she kept up the talk for ages, even when we had got onto the train and was gone from 12, on our way to 11.

Normally the tours start at 12, but because this is my Victory Tour it starts at 11, and we'll go to 12 last. This is the first time that I am going to another District, ever. I am actually curious. The day passes slowly, I read a book to pass time, then in the morning I was woken very early by my prep team.

I was bathed, and had this weird thing rubbed into my skin, it was a bit rough and took off a few layers, then I was waxed, I had this cooling thing put on and it soothed my skin. "Isn't it winter in 11?" I asked Octivia, "Oh no, dear, its summer there," then my team explained about the different seasons at different Districts, it's all confusing.

Meena came in, and did my hair while Falvius did my make up, a little bit of blush, a little bit of pale red liptick, and I was put in a lovely red dress, it reached my knees and it had a peter pan collar and short sleeves, and black flats.

11 is all grain fields, maybe they have it worse here, it seems as though everyone was working as I saw a lot of people working in the fields, old, young and in between. I think people who live in 11 have it worse than us in 12, those under eighteen don't start work, but here in 11 as soon you could walk you had to help out during the harvest and skip school, or so I've heard.

The train carried on through 11 until we got closer to the central of 11. The train stopped at 11 Train Station, and Effie rushed me and Haymitch out.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit bland I am sorry, but it took me _forever_ to write, I may not update soon, as I have like three presentations to do:O so I'll just write on my phone:D:D **


End file.
